Three Wishes
by sedentaryslytherin
Summary: Rowan Rosier is a skilled Slytherin with a family of traitorous Death Eaters. What happens when she stumbles into the Golden Trio through Dumbledore's Army? Will she be discovered and what relationship will she develop to the Boy Who Lived? TW
1. Intro

Harry Potter was finishing his presentation of Dumbledore's Army when a slender, dark-haired girl entered Hogs Head. Her dark brown eyes meet his emerald and a spark of electricity flowed from Harry's scalp to his toes. Naturally breaking eye contact, he summarized the points he wanted to make and the Golden Trio began sign-ups. The pixie-like girl grabbed the pencil and scribbled _Rowan Rosier_ onto the parchment. The name rang a bell to Harry; the curious, quiet girl was a Slytherin. He had seen her, typically alone, in the hallways numerous times and she was in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class. He had never paid particular attention to her, but he was surprised to find her willing to align herself with their group as it would be detrimental if she were found out by her ambitious peers. He watched as she left the room, an alarming feeling that she would be a vital asset to the group and possibly, his personal life.

"What about that bloody Slytherin popping into our meeting? Sounds like a disaster if I've ever heard of one," Ron said, digging his heels in the freshly laid snow.

"She has a name. She is a very talented witch, Ronald. We should consider ourselves lucky that someone from that house actually wants Umbridge out of Hogwarts and will tolerate us helping." Hermione spat.

Rowan returned to her dormitory and decided to write to her parents, a dangerous task these days. The sinking in her chest and the bitter taste of loneliness danced on her tongue as she thought about her isolation. The Rosiers had been dedicated Death Eaters, but Aurelia and Felix Rosier had decided to serve the Order of the Phoenix as double agents. Frankly, the emotional burden of serving the Dark Lord and the conditions it meant for Rowan and her brother Rufus turned them away from the appeals of power Voldemort's ranks offered. Rowan strongly despised Voldemort and his followers. The only one she had felt a degree of sympathy for was Draco. Draco had not officially been inducted like her brother had, but his name surrounded him with the same degree of expectation that hers did. Picking up the quill, she began to write.

Mother and Father,

 _Things at Hogwarts are becoming tense. The Ministry is controlling us by proxy and we are no longer allowed to practice magic in the classroom. I feel incredibly unsafe at the moment and fear for what the future could bring. Rufus hasn't spoken to me for the last week, the Head Boy has a new girlfriend and is enamored with her. I'm sorry for disturbing you with 'trite teenage mumbling' as you would call it, but I feel as though you two are the only ones I have right now. I am doing my best to remain optimistic with the endgame in sight and new associates by my side. I am assisting in whatever way I can to succeed in the plans. Hope I will be able to see you for holiday, if not, I hope you all have a wonderful one._

 _Love to you both,_

 _Rowan_

Rowan purposefully remained as vague as she could, not wanting to allude to her and her parents' status as traitors. She thought about what would happen if her new relation to the Boy Who Lived reached the Dark Lord. Either she would be listed as a traitor or she would be used to get information. Harry was an enigma to her, she felt an instant connection to him. How was she going to handle her family's mission by befriending him? Eventually, the truth would have to come out about their intentions. With Voldemort's skills, she could end up getting all of them killed. Tugging at her black curly hair, she attached her letter to her owl and sent her off. Shrugging out of her clothes, she decided to get a nap before another lonely dinner.

Deep in her dreams, she saw grass and sunshine. She didn't feel the cold weight she carried on her shoulders, she felt light and warmth. Childrens' laughter echoed around her though she appeared to be alone. Rowan felt love wrap around her, it was like the Christmas mornings from childhood. A pair of jade eyes behind round frames appeared and searched her face, leaning in, he rested his forehead against hers.

Breathless, she darted up from her pillow, slightly shaking. Rowan cursed herself for having that kind of reaction towards Potter. Any connection, even their current status as allies in Dumbledore's Army, could put more risk on their lives than they already harbored. Shimmying into her uniform, the dream continued to repeat behind her eyelids. She felt her soul reach for the warmth and joy, and she knew that if Potter showed that to her, it would be her undoing. The snake would shed her current skin and morph into something new.

(A/N): First time writing fanfiction! Hope you all liked this and please review if you'd like me to continue it!


	2. Chapter 2

Rowan jumped in surprise as the owl returned with her response, dropping it on the table at breakfast. She quickly broke the silver seal and hungrily raced her eyes across the parchment.

 _Dearest Rowan,_

 _I must reassure you that you needn't worry about the holidays, we will remain at the Manor for the break. We are eager for you and Rufus's return. Please do not be afraid, all is fine. Don't feel ashamed for letting your emotions out to us, it's our job to counsel you and listen to those 'trite teenage mumblings' no matter how annoying we can find them. I mean that all in good humor. We are aware of your brother's new lady, if you would've read the last gushy letter you've might've lost your last meal. I'm sure she is as shallow as our fountain in the winter, the lot of them usually are. I'm sorry to say it, but he has no taste. He goes for the vain, materialistic women who want our family's fortune. I'm tempted to give away our wealth and pitch a tent in the Forbidden Forest so I never receive another letter like that. Anyways, excuse my ranting, we both know it's the truth though. We love you sweetheart and will see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

A slight smile broke across her lips and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her father was very busy with his double life, so her mother and her were closer than they were. There was a D.A. meeting tonight and she was nervous of the reaction of the group. As far as she was aware, she was the only Slytherin in the Army. The day's classes seemed to drag by and the breaks were too short. Later that afternoon, she snuck herself to the Room of Requirement to begin training. Members were huddled in their own social circles and she felt isolation like a winter chill as it waltzed through her veins. Harry's emerald eyes caught hers and he approached her.

"Hey Rowan, thanks for coming, we really appreciate it. I was going to ask if you'd help me in a demonstration of a disarming spell?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. I'm ready when you are."

A signature nervous smile crept across his pale complexion, "Excellent!"

"Alright everyone, today we will be demonstrating a defensive spell, a disarming one called Expelliarmus. While it may seem basic, it saved my life on an occasion and prevented harm on several other accounts. I'm going to have Rowan help me demonstrate."

Rowan noticed the widening of the eyes of her peers, grimacing slightly as she created distance between her and Harry. The Rosiers had trained their kids personally and extensively in defense, so she felt over prepared for the group's work. She saw the twitch in Harry's hand and quickly engaged her wand and projected the spell before he could get it half out. It knocked her off balance and managed to send Harry a few feet back as well.

Harry coughed, "Brilliant job, Rowan! I've never seen such quick reflexes, give her a hand, guys."

The forced applause followed and she proceeded to practice with the disarming spell. She watched those around her become more proficient in their craft and she let her mind slip off. Her father should be home right now, yet he didn't sign any remark at the end of the letter. He distanced himself from Rowan during the summer and she told herself it was for her protection. Her older sister, Valentina, had been killed by a band of Death Eaters after she married a muggle. Valentina had been like a second parent to her, soft featured with her mother's blonde hair and her father's onyx eyes. Pain shot through her chest at the memory and she didn't understand how her father could associate with his daughter's murderers. It often made her question the value of family to him. If he turned a cheek for one daughter, would he for the other if she were to bend any preconceived rules? Just as Rowan felt loneliness seep into her bones like eutrophication, a calloused warm palm landed on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright? You looked deep in thought and I didn't want to interrupt, but everyone left," Harry's piercing bright eyes met her dull black ones that were orbited by dark purple circles from restlessness as he pulled his hand away from the narrow plane.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you," she ran a hand through her curls and began shaking her head.

"I do it, too. No worries. I understand how uncomfortable this situation might be for you, Ro. You did great today and your assistance in this will change things. By the way, I have that same look in my eyes, well, according to Hermione, when I remember what happened to Cedric in the graveyard. I would like to be your friend and if you ever want to talk about it, I'm open."

"Thanks Harry, I guess I will see you around."

 **Harry watched the girl exit the Room of Requirement. There was a permanent aura of sadness encircling her. Her eyes had glazed over as she zoned out and Harry saw fear etched into the fragile, sharp angles of her face. Everything about Rowan was sharp. She had slender shoulders with bulging collarbones. The frame was dainty, like she would be carried off by the wind. The palette of hues of purple and blue under her eyes suggested she didn't sleep well and she seemed jumpy, like she was always ready for a fight. Her eyes were dark and contrasted the almost translucent, firm skin. She reminded him of a feral cat, constantly terrified and frail. Her magic wasn't frail, but he felt like all the pieces weren't there. In the short time he had known her, he found her enticing and beautiful. One thing was for sure, he would be getting to know the reclusive pure-blood.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Rowan began spending time together, even apart from their typical DA meetings. Ron wasn't overjoyed about Harry's newfound friend and often grumbled about being replaced by a "filthy snake", which Harry tried to ignore. She had suggested they try to keep their communications secret as it could negatively impact them both. Rowan was a strange puzzle to him and he was still trying to figure out the pieces, which seemed to get closer each time they hung out together. She had invited him along to Hogsmeade for holiday shopping, as it was the last weekend before they returned home. Silently, they left the castle and began heading to the small village. The smaller girl seemed weighed down by something, more so than usual.

" Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm just nervous about going home."

She had slowed her pace and gulped, "Sometimes Dad's friends come there and things turn bad."

"What do you mean by bad, Rowan?"

"Well, they're Death Eaters, they aren't the most upstanding members of society."

"How do things go wrong?"

"They just… do things. They started when I turned thirteen and haven't stopped."

"Ro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, does your father know?" Harry was horrified at what she had implied, surely Mr. Rosier wouldn't let them go that far if he had known what was happening.

"Yes, he doesn't even try to intervene. He won't let me tell my mother. I'm sorry, Harry. I meant for this to be a fun day, you don't need to hear all of my pathetic problems. I shouldn't have mentioned it." Harry noticed her onyx orbs were swimming with tears and he felt the urge to hold her. While their relationship had been beautifully platonic, he had feelings for the Slytherin girl.

"Is it… would it be okay if I hugged you?" He didn't want to overstep the boundaries and make her uncomfortable, yet he wanted to provide comfort.

She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hers around his waist. She inhaled his scent at the pulse in his neck, cedar and something musky like patchouli. Hers enveloped his nose, freesia and citrus.

"Please don't pity me, Harry. I just want to be treated normally."

He kept his arm wrapped around the raven haired witch's shoulders, leading them into Hogsmeade. While he was still thinking about the awful things that those men had done to an innocent girl, he didn't want her to be reliving any of those memories. Steering them into Zonko's, he managed to make her laugh with their newest products until the tears were happy. While there, he purchased presents for his mates and Sirius. He was curious to what the heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black would think about his new friend. Ron was destined to bring up the issue at Christmas. He wrapped the silver and green scarf tighter around Rowan, shooting her a smile which she returned. Her small hand slipped in his and he felt the coolness of her fingertips as they wedged in between his fingers. Warm, bubbling began to rise in his chest as she led them to the Three Broomsticks. Ushering her to a booth in the back, secluded from view, he ordered two butterbeers.

"I got you something, well some things, for Christmas," Rowan said, pulling two things out of her pocket.

"I shrunk the first thing so you could take it with you, I made it out of enchanted yarn so it should keep you warm." It was a maroon and gold striped afghan quilt, she had made it long enough to cover the entirety of his dorm bed. He was shocked. Aside from Mrs. Weasley, no one had made anything quite so comforting and personal for him.

"The second thing is this," she said, tossing a snake coin on the table, "it is a portkey for the safe house I inherited from my sister, I figured it was something you'd eventually use. The place is untraceable and covered in protection enchantments. If you ever find yourself in peril, use this and I will meet you there."

"Thank you, Rowan. You didn't have to do all this, no one has really ever done this much for me before. I had gotten you some stuff as well though."

Diving into his coat pockets, he pulled out a jewelry gift box and a green leather journal.

"Oh wow, thank you so much, Harry. Wait, is the pendant a Rowan tree?" She said, gasping as she held the necklace and inspected it.

"Yes, I figured you'd appreciate it. I'm so glad you like it. Thank you for being a great companion this year."

"Can you put it on me?"

Harry nodded and removed the fragile chain from its box, placing it around her slender neck, trying to avoid the curls that ended there. They sipped their butterbeer and laughed in agreement as they lightly gossiped about their peers. Harry's thumbs brushed over Rowan's knuckles under the table. A blush crept in her cheeks as they arose to leave the busy business. Walking into the main strip of Hogsmeade, they continued to hold hands. As they rounded a corner, a bundle of mistletoe was placed above them in the archway. Harry hesitated as she stared up at the bundle and glanced their interlocked hands. Rowan glanced at him with determination and trust. He slid his palms up her arms until it rested on her pale, cold cheek. Slowly, he leaned in and she wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close to her. Their lips touched and electricity shot through them rapidly, leaving them kissing even deeper and getting as close as they possibly could. Silently, Rowan pulled back and smiled, pecking the corner of his mouth.

"Happy Christmas, Ro."

"Happy Christmas, Harry. Thank you again."


	4. Chapter 4

Rowan returned home to the Rosier Mansion. The family home was warm on the inside, but still dark with emerald and gray throughout. Her father was standing at the bottom of the grand staircase, arms crossed and expression unreadable. Aurelia was near him, her head cast down and looking sheepish.

"So, you've been messing around with Potter," the patriarch spat, this was his Death Eater voice, she knew it all too well.

"We're just acquaintances, that's all," she ran her hand across the pendant, fumbling it between her fingers.

"Rufus followed you to Hogsmeade and immediately owled us. Your mother convinced me to not send a howler, lucky for you. I can't believe you've been whoring around with a half-breed!"

"The prodigal son, of course, misinterpreted it. We're just frie-"  
"Crucio!" He screamed, directing the curse at the petite raven-haired girl, her screams igniting and echoing through the mansion.

"Felix, stop! You can't do this," Aurelia rushed to the side of her youngest, wiping the hair off the forehead of her convulsing daughter.

"Crucio!" Rowan saw black dots from the white hot pain, feeling herself slipping from consciousness.

"Aurelia, get out of my way!"

The matriarch unwound her arms from her daughter and stepped into the parlor, tears soaking her cheeks. She quickly floo called the Order, telling them Felix had officially gone dark and she was concerned about the safety of her family. They assured her that she needed to get her and her severely affected daughter to headquarters as soon as possible, calling Poppy to take care of the girl. Loud sobbing began to echo from the parlor, causing Aurelia to peek in. Her husband was kicking the bleeding girl.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The elder fell to the floor, unconscious.

"It's okay, honey, you're going to be alright now," Aurelia consoled her broken, nearly unresponsive daughter who has now bleeding from her nose and lip and bruising dusted the snow white skin. Grabbing her broken arm, she apparated them to Grimmauld Park.

The Order rushed to Grimmauld Place, where the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and the remaining Marauders had been staying. Poppy Pomfrey followed suit and proceeded to the destination. Dumbledore quickly filled in the Weasley couple, Sirius, and Remus on the emergency floo he had received. Remus was shocked and his heart hurt to hear that a previous student of his had been in the situation. Sirius empathized due to his own upbringing, especially as he was related to the girl through his own pure-blood defector status. Hearing a knock on the door, they rushed to answer it. In Aurelia Rosier's frail arms was a teen girl who looked even more weak. The bruising had discolored a majority of her face and some fresh blood was spewing from her injuries. They rushed her to the table and Poppy began working.

"Aurelia, what events caused Felix to react so harshly?" Dumbledore was shocked at the extent of the girl's injuries.

"I'm not sure, he came back from You-Know-Who's enraged and didn't calm down for days. Rowan's been around Harry and he blew up when she came home, resulting in this." She gestured to the crumpled body Poppy was tending.

"Should I go get Harry?" Remus looked between the adults in the room.

Sirius glanced between his best friend and the body on the table, "Perhaps, we should let Poppy get things straight and cleaned up. I fear he'd blame himself for Rowan's injuries. If he comes down before that, we can inform him."

Poppy butted in, "What exactly happened to her beating wise?"

Aurelia shook her head, "I know he cast crucio twice on her and was kicking her when I attacked him, but I can't be positive."

The elder medic nodded, "Alright, everyone if you could leave that'd be fantastic. I want to see the extent of the physical injuries and would like to grant her some privacy."

The gaggle left the room, Molly wrapping Aurelia in a hug, "I can't imagine how I would feel if that were my Ginny on the table like that, we're all here if you need anything."

Sirius nodded, "I have plenty of room for you two to stay here as long as you'd like, family is family."

Tears quietly dropped down her sharp face and she nodded gratefully. Inside the kitchen, Poppy was shocked by the girl's state. Purple and black darted across the pale flesh and she looked exhausted. Onyx eyes darted open and she cried out in pain. Poppy lightly smoothed the curls on the teen's head and shushed her lightly. She knew she'd need Severus to brew up some potions for the pain. Slightly creaking open the door, she had requested for Albus to floo Snape. He nodded and she resumed her care.

A soft, ragged voice spoke while wincing, "Where am I?"

"You're at the headquarters for the Order. Do you remember what happened?"

The girl grunted and nodded, the motion causing pain to shoot down her limbs, which felt heavy. She couldn't believe her father had done this to her. Her mother's haunted look as she left the room kept replaying behind her eyelids. She must've went to get help or she would still be lying on the floor of the manor. Poppy helped her sit up and get dressed which was one of the most difficult things she had done in a while. Her arm had been mended by the older woman and Snape waltzed in the room as Poppy wrapped a blanket around her. He carried various potions in his arm, a look of concern etched in his features.

"Miss Rosier, it is unfortunate to see your current state of being. These should aid in healing."

"Thank you, Professor," Rowan said, nodding at his generosity.

The potions master gave a slight nod and walked outside, his voice muddling with everyone else's.

"Madam Pomfrey, may I tell you something?"

The older woman nodded and was curious as to what the young girl would confide.

"They assaulted me. His Death Eater friends. I was too scared to tell my mother and I just didn't know what to do."

The healer felt anger rise in her curvy frame, "Did you ever think about telling your father or brother?"

She hung her head, "Father knew. He told me to not tell anyone. He let them. I don't know why."

The older woman quietly ran her hand over the girl's shoulder. She needed to speak to Mrs. Rosier immediately. Stalking out of the room, she grabbed the attention of everyone.

"She'll be fine, at least physically. Aurelia, I must speak with you at once in private."

The rest of the Order scrunched their eyebrows. The matriarch followed the smaller, plump woman into a private room at the end of the hall. Dread filled her veins like ice water, freezing and leaving her breathless.

"I'm afraid that Rowan has revealed that she was assaulted by various friends of your estranged husband. Apparently he was aware it was occurring. I don't know how you wish to proceed from here, but I am of course required to share that information with you. I'm so sorry."

Aurelia saw red, she was going to murder him. He had let those pigs touch their daughter. She almost tore the hinges off the door opening it with such force. Poppy tried to stop her but the witch slipped from her grasp. Dumbledore grabbed her, trying to calm the woman.

"Aurelia, whatever has you so angered?"

"I need to see Rowan. Now."

"May I tell them, Aurelia?"

Aurelia hesitated, "Yes, before I get myself put in Azkaban, they should know the circumstances."

Shutting the door, she waltzed into the dining room and wrapped her last surviving daughter in her arms. She threaded her fingers in the girl's black curls and they sobbed into each other's shoulders.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys heard the commotion down below and left their room to investigate. The Order had assembled and Madame Pomfrey was standing in the hall, their faces all looked down and sullen. Emerging from the dining room was none other than visibly shaken Aurelia Rosier, who he knew to be Rowan's mother.

"What's going on," Ron questioned as his father was consoling his mother and the elephant in the room was large.

"There was an incident tonight with Rowan Rosier and the Order had to get involved and heal her."

Harry's face fell, worry immediately etched into his features, "Is she going to be alright?"

Poppy nodded, "She should make a full recovery."

Remus and Sirius watched James' son's reaction with a hint of nostalgia, reminding them of the worry his father had for Lily. Sirius knew that the boy cared for her very much. Ron had alluded to the fact that Harry had a Slytherin girlfriend, and Remus had informed Sirius the Rosier girl was a pure-blooded Slytherin, but had always been kind and a good student. To know what the girl had been through hurt his heart for her and for Harry.

Harmione chimed in next, "What happened to Ro?"

The muggle-born had adopted the nickname Harry used and had become close with her. She was very concerned about how badly her friend had been harmed unlike her ginger friend who could care less.

"Her father switched sides and decided to punish her for being a blood traitor. He used the cruciatus curse and beat her. It was dreadful," the sheepish Mrs. Rosier answered, her white-blonde hair falling into her teary blue eyes.

Harry felt his heart drop into his stomach and nausea seep in. Imagining anyone hurting her boiled his blood and terrified him. She had become a source of comfort, his equal partner. He couldn't lose her like he'd lost so many others.

"Do you want see her, Harry?" Rowan's mother was beautiful, he could see where it had come from. There was a resilient spirit embedded under the Rosier women.

He nodded and she opened the door to the dining room. Rowan's eyes lit up and Harry made his way to the battered girl. Gritting her teeth, she stood up and wrapped her thin arms around him, holding him as close as her body would allow.

"I missed you."

"It's been two days, Rowan."

"That doesn't mean a thing," she murmured, burying her head in his chest.

"It's all going to be different now, Harry. I'm scared."

"There's no need to be scared, love. We are all here for you. We can get through this. Together."


End file.
